questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Suleiman ben Daoud
The Sultan Suleiman bin Daoud was ruler of the desert and the lands of Shapeir and Raseir roughly a millennia ago. Suleiman ben Daoud was the mightiest and wisest of the Magician-Kings of ancient times. He has left a legacy for himself in his victory over the evil Marid Iblis. He is spoken of as, "the wisest of the wise, strongest of the strong, most magicallest of the magicians." Apparently, he was also very kind. The Djinni War Long ago, the Djinn Iblis drew upon his vast powers and made an attempt to conquer the world and enslave all mortal men. Iblis had created a vast city within the reaches of the desert, and began to summon an army of Djinni to his side. In an effort to stop Iblis, Suleiman followed suit and began to summon as many Djinni as he could, binding them to his will to try and stop Iblis. A great magical war ensued between the two factions of Djinni, and ultimately, Suleiman bin Daoud proved triumphant. To stop Iblis from causing any further harm, the Sultan bound him within a magical statue and left him within the depths of the Forbidden City. He also required one good Djinn to remain as a guardian over the statue - the volunteer become known as He Who Waits Behind. Suleiman placed He Who Waits Behind within a magic ring and left it in the same cavern containing the statue of Iblis, knowing through prophecy that the Marid's sleep would only be assured for, "one thousand years and a year". Either Suleiman or his Djinni allies enchanted the city with all sorts of puzzles and elemental traps to ward of treasure hunters and any other curious wanderers who could potentially rediscover the terrible Djinn. Eventually, the Forbidden City was lost to the sands of time, though ruins remain near modern-day Raseir. Titles and names *Master of the Djinn *Magician-King *Suleman ben Daoud *Solomonaccording to the parser Behind the scenes Suleiman bin Daoud is the name of the Jewish-Israeli King Solomon ben David, in the Bible and the Qur'an (lived 990-931 BCE). According to apocryphal, rabbinical and magical literature and legends, this figure had power over good and evil spirits. These occult traditions do not appear in the Bible (and are largely incompatible), but the Qur'an mentions that he had power over the djinn. The word "ben" in Suleiman ben Daoud, which means "son" in Hebrew, is spelled "ben" in the game and "bin" in the Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School: Advanced Adventuring Course. While this name is a reference to a historical/legendary figure and possibly intended to the same figure from legend. His time frame of existence does not quite match up with his actual 'historical' counterpart, due differences in timelines between Earth and Gloriana. In QFG related timelines mapping earth specific dates would be largely fruitless, as there are many anachronisms. But in Hero-U related backstories were "1 B.C." is important real world date, the events of Suleiman seem to have occured much closer to that date, rather than over 900 years before. Which doesn't quite fit the 'premise' that things before 1 B.C. shared Earth's original timeline. External links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Islamic_view_of_Solomon References Category:Good guys Category:Good characters Category:Magic users Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Magician-Kings Category:Sultans Category:Magicians